OH MY DEAR!
by kan nana
Summary: semua berawal dari tindakan bodoh naruto di facebook. "lo tau para uchiha berbahaya,kan?"/Uchiha bastrad!/"MENJAUHLAH DARI GUE, KERIPUT!"/"Akatsuki? kamu bermain api, naruto!"/'huaa kenapa masalah selalu mencariku Tuhan'/aku masih mencintaimu, chi/"kakakmu seksi, kau tau."/"kita harus balas dendam, sakura!"/jadi siapa yang membully lee-senpai?/ warn:Sasufemnaru! Itafemkyuu!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **pairing: Sasufemnaru, Itafemkyuu, and other  
**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance / Drama**

 **warning: AU, OOC, Blend Gender, Gaje, typo Dimana-mana,.**

.

 **happy reading  
**

.

.

 **OH MY DEAR!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

chapter 1.

.

.

Aku hanya seorang pengangguran hampir setengah seminggu ini. Aku itu biasa menghabiskan dua sampai tiga belas mangkuk _pop mie_ dalam sehari. Dan Ku rasa untukku itu _not impossible._

Seperti inilah kegiatan harianku bergelung didalam kamar kosan yang sederhana ditemani semangkok mie rebus pedas kesukaanku. Liburan yang menyenangkan bukan? Apalagi ini hari terakhirku dapat menikmati masa-masa surga dunia, Sebelum besok aku harus kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tugas dan para dosen menyebalkan di kampus. Bukannya aku bodoh sih, hanya saja aku _sedikit_ malas. Perlu di tekankan sekali lagi, hanya _sedikit._

 _._

Nama ku adalah naruto. Rambutku pirang dan mataku biru, jangan tanya kenapa. Mungkin karena dulu nenek pernah bercerita kalau kakek keturunan rusia(walau aku enggak percaya). Aku hidup biasa-biasa saja. Rumah yang biasa, orangtua biasa, tapi teman-teman luar binasa. Hobi ku? Mungkin browsing dan membaca(komik), ah, mungkin tidur salah satunya juga.

.

Hei jangan tanyakan kenapa aku berada di fakultas bisnis sekarang. Karena aku pun tak tau! Mungkin aku mengandalkan keberuntungan dibandingkan otak. Karena sebenarnya kuliah bukanlah kemauan ku—oke, bukan seratus persen keinginanku maksud nya.

.

Berterima kasihlah pada ibuku.

.

Jika saja ibu tidak cerewet untuk menguliahkan ku. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah mengikuti bibi hana bekerja di negara tetangga. Hoi, bukannya aku bangga menjadi TKW loh ya. hanya saja.. otak ku itu berkapasitas RENDAH! Dan kapan lagi aku bisa pergi keluar negeri? tapi wanita galak itu malah membuat ku 4 tahun harus bersemayam dineraka yang disebut universitas. Bukannya apa, aku hanya tidak suka belajar. aku lebih menyukai bekerja. Titik.

.

Aku tidak bodoh! cuma _sedikit_ malas belajar.

Ingat hanya _Sedikit_.

.

Tapi apa mau dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Merana pun percuma. Meminta pada Ibu salah-salah malah dapet bogem. Habis kalau sudah marah, Manda ular peliharaanya orochi-hebi-sensei aja kalah seramnya. ayahku saja langsung menciut kalau ibu sudah marah. peraturan pertama, perkataan ibuku adalah benar dan keinginannya adalah _mutlak._ Peraturan kedua, kalau ibu salah kembali ke peraturan pertama. Titik. Tanpa koma.

.

Beda dengan ibu, beda lagi dengan ayah. Ayah ku sosok yang sangat kukagumi dan kuhormati. Jujur saja, ayah adalah sosok lelaki idamanku. Tidak seperti ibu, ayah sosok yang lembut dan jarang marah. Karena itu kalau uang jajan habis, aku tinggal merengek padanya dan memasang jurus puppy eyes no jutsu andalanku dan TARA! Dompet ku terisi kembali. Bukan artinya aku anak orang kaya! Justru sudah kubilang, hidupku itu sederhana, biasa. Sangatlah biasa saja.

Hanya saja ayah tipe orang yang tidak bisa menolak kemauan putri kesayangannya bukan? Dan karena itulah aku sangat suka bermanja-manja sama ayah, sedangkan ibu kan galaknya minta ampun. kalau aku merengek uang jajan pada ibu, yang ada aku kena omelannya. Huh =3=

Terkadang aku bingung, kenapa ayah mau menikahi ibu, lalu kyuubi pernah bilang "Mungkin ibumu menstalker ayahmu dan mengancam membunuhnya. Makanya mereka menikah." Katanya. Dan setelah nya ibu mendengar dan menghajarnya dipantat. Bhahahaha

.

Oh ya, tahun ini aku semester 3 jurusan manajemen. Sekian terima kasih.

.

.

.

 **Kring kring!** (1 Pesan MASUK)

.

 _Lu udah liat beranda,naruto?_

 _from: sakura_

Oh ternyata sakura, dia sahabatku. Hanya saja kami berbeda kelas. Dia a dan aku b. Hem.. terlihat ada yang tidak beres

.

 _Belum. Ada apa?_

 _to: sakura_

 _from: naruto_ (send)

.

 _ **Kring kring kring!**_ Tidak lama sms balasan masuk. Tidak biasanya sakura membalas secepat ini. Hanya saat seperti ini dia sedang panik.

.

 _LU DIMANA? Demi neptunus, liat rumor BODOH!_

 _BUKA FACEBOOK LO!_

 _from: sakura_

.

Apaan sih. Karena penasaran aku pun membuka laptop ku dan browsing buka facebook. enggak biasanya sakura sepanik itu.

Setelah log in, aku pun langsung membuka beranda dan menscroll mouse ku terus terus kebawah. Tidak ada yang aneh Kupikir sakura berlebihan atau penyakit lebay nya kumat, sampai di sebuah posting.. mataku terbelalak dan tanpa sadar memuncratkan mie yang belum sempat ku telan

Yang kulihat adalah..

.

"lee-senpai !" pekikku terbelalak kaget.

.

Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Tidak mungkin,astaga. Siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini! Siapa yang menganiaya lee-senpai?.

Lee-senpai, kakak tingkat kami yang terkenal berhati lembut, kini.. telihat babak belur. Bukan Cuma itu aku yakin mungkin dia juga habis dikeroyok habis-habisan. 'Postingan siapa ini?' batinku bertanya-tanya.

Dan OH GOD- dia telanjang? Aku mengucek-ngucek tidak percaya kedua bola mataku. Siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini seperti! Aku menelan ludahku, takut. Lee-senpai terkenal sebagai mahasiswa yang teladan. Bahkan ia tanpa sungkan sering mengajarkan kami junior-juniornya yang tidak mengerti. Lee-senpai sangat ramah, dan Dia salah satu senpai kami yang sangat baik. Dia bukan tipe orang yang punya banyak musuh. Jadi.. bagaimana bisa? kenapa Lee-senpai di bully!?

Tapi SIAPA? jadi siapa yang membully lee-senpai?!

.

.

.

"NARUTO!" seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku. Tanpa kutengok jelas itu sakura, karena aku yakin hanya aku yang mempunyai nama itu diwarung makan ini. Setelah kejadian di kosan dan melihat jelas—tapi gak percaya tentang foto yang beredar di media facebook. Aku pun meminta sakura menemuiku di warung pinggir jalan langganan kami.

Bukan, bukan karena aku kangen sama dia(#dihajar sakura) tentu aku lebih memilih bergelung dibawah selimut menghabiskan masa liburanku yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi. aku hanya ingin mendengar kronologi tentang rumor tersebut dari sakura(dia salah satu ratu gosip dikela—#dibanting sakura).

.

"lo sudah liat ?" sakura bertanya sambil ngos-ngosan. Aku yakin dia berlari dari kosan nya. Kosan ku dan sakura beda dua blok.

"tentang pembullyan lee-senpai?" tanya ku ambigu

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, dia masih menetralkan napas nya yang putus-putus. Sakura lalu mengambil kursi plastik dan menaruhnya didepan(meja) kami setelahnya dia meneriakan mbak-mbak pelayan untuk memesan minuman.

.

Tiba-tiba Dia menggebrak meja dan membuat ku hampir meloncat kaget. Sialan!

.

"Apa-apaan sih, sakura!?" ujarku jengkel.

"gue kesal, naruto"

"gue juga sama!" ' _gak usah lebay juga keles_ '—sungutku dalam hati

Dia mengabaikan wajahku yang kesal oleh ulahnya, lalu sakura mengambil sesuatu dari tas hitam kecil yang dia bawa. Itu _notebook._ "lihat ini" katanya sambil menyodorkan _notebook_ nya.

Aku memperhatikan seksama apa yang sakura tunjukkan.

"apa? Kalo lu Cuma mau nunjukin postingan tentang pembullyan lee-senpai, gue udah tau." Kataku memasang wajah malas.

Sakura menjitak pelan kepalaku. Aku mendelik kesal kearahnya sampai dia berkata

"perhatikan baik-baik, bodoh! Ada lambang di punggung korban" kata sakura sok detektif.

Aku pun menyipitkan mataku guna melihat lebih jelas gambar korban pembullyan tadi, yang sebenarnya kating kami itu. Ah benar! Ada sebuah lambang aneh di punggung kanan lee-senpai. Tapi kami yakin itu bukan tato atau spidol. ITU DARAH! Itu darah yang diukir berbentuk lambang aneh atau itu memang darah lee-senpai? jangan, aku takut membayangkannya. tapi Bukan, bukan itu yang kami bahas, tapi—

' _kipas? Lambang kipas ini kan..'_ aku mengernyitkan dahiku, mencoba mengingat dimana aku pernah melihat lambang itu. Tapi nihil. aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"ada lambang aneh, sakura. gue berpikir lambang ini pasti menunjukan siapa dalang kasus ini. Menurut lo gimana?" kataku berasumsi sambil mendongak menatapnya.

"Gua tau kok siapa dalangnya." Ujar sakura tiba-tiba.

Aku syok" lu tau? siapa?" tanyaku kaget.

.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik..

"..."

.

.

Yang aku tau semenjak hari itu kehidupanku tidak akan sama lagi.

.

 _ **TBC  
**_

* * *

 **A/N :** Haloo.. ini ff pertama saya. Maaf kalo gaje dan banya typo. Masih harus banyak belajar

Mohon kritik dan sarannya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **pairing: Sasufemnaru, Itafemkyuu, and other  
**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance / Drama**

 **warning: AU, OOC, Blend Gender, Gaje, typo Dimana-mana,.**

.

 **happy reading  
**

.

.

 **OH MY DEAR!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

chapter 2.

.

.

Hari ini hari senin pukul 10.01

Biasanya aku pergi ke tempat sakura untuk mengerjakan(mencontek) tugas rumah. Tapi karena kemarin sakura berbaik hati sudah meminjamkan terlebih dahulu PR nya kepada Matsuri jadi aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Toh sekarang kalau kesana sia-sia, Misi sudah batal terlebih dulu. Sambil menunggu jam 1(hari ini kuliah jam 1) aku menghabiskan waktu mendengarkan musik dan makan jagung rebus yang aku beli sama abang-abang lewat depan kosan. Sambil bertahan di kebosanan dan menunggu jam bangun dari kubur(maksudnya tempat tidur)aku terus chattingan sama beberapa teman ku di media facebook yang salah satu nya berada di spanyol(padahal gak ngerti bahasa spanyol) dengan bantuan gugel translet,

.

Ngomong-ngomong facebook, aku jadi inget percakapan kudengan sakura kemarin di warung.

 _._

 _._

 **FLASBACK: ON**

.

"Gua tau kok siapa dalangnya." Ujar sakura tiba-tiba.

Aku syok" lu tau? siapa?" tanyaku kaget

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Sebelum dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik

"Uchiha." Bisiknya pelan banget. kupingku jadi geli sendiri

"ha? Uchiha? uchiha kan.." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, mulutku langsung dibekap(tabok) begitu.

.

..Sakittt .. T ^ T

.

"ssst.. jangan keras-keras bego. lo tau bukan siapa mereka. Mereka enggak akan tinggal diam namanya di bilang tidak-tidak. lo bisa dituntut nanti." Sakura menjelaskan hati-hati. Iya sih tapi itu SAKITTT

Bukannya aku tidak tau siapa Uchiha. Walaupun tidak pernah bertemu langsung. Tapi siapa yang tidak kenal uchiha? Mereka memanggil nya "keturunan Dewa". Bukan sembarang nama mereka memberi title tersebut, jika kenyataannya kata **sempurna** memang cocok disandingkan untuk Uchiha. ditakdirkan dengan kesempurnaan fisik (cantik maupun tampan), otak genius, tradisi, bahkan asset kekayaan mereka yang terkenal tidak akan habis dua puluh tujuh turunan sekalipun. otak mereka yang katanya terlalu brilian membuat mereka sekarang berada dipuncak perekonomian negara(katanya). dengan usaha dimana-mana, mereka juga dikenal sebagai pembisnis yang ulung dan cerdas—Tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Uchiha. bahkan, pemerintah negara tidak ada yang berani mengganggu dan mengusik ketenangan orang-orang ini. Tidak ada yang berani mencari ulah dengan orang-orang tersebut, jika mereka masih sayang nyawa dan keluarga mereka. Hanya orang bodoh yang berani melakukannya. Makanya Uchiha begitu sangat disegani, dipuja, dihormati bahkan ditakuti oleh orang-orang.

.

Uchiha itu... _**terlalu menakutkan**_.

Begitulah kata orang-orang

.

Rasanya aku mendengar suara tegukan ludahku sendiri ..

.

"lo yakin ini mereka? lo tau darimana." Tanya ku menuntut. Bukannya apa, hanya saja takutnya teman ku yang satu ini sedang error. Bisa-bisanya menuduh orang-orang terhormat itu. jika ada yang dengar, Mereka pasti mati.

"GUE YAKIN!"teriaknya sambil menggebrak meja. Kesal, ku jitak saja dia supaya diam, dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"diam bego! Bukannya elo tadi yang nyuruh gue hati-hati!?" semburku emosi.

dia Cuma cengengesan aja. Tuhan.. Semoga aja aku gak khilaf mau pukul dia lagi.

"hhhh.. jadi kita harus gimana?" kata ku sambil menghela napas panjang.

"entahlah, nar.. tapi jujur gue serius gak terima kating kesayangan gue digituin. Orang-orang itu keterlaluan!"kata sakura sambil mendesis menyeramkan. Dalam hati aku menyetujui ucapannya.

"masalahnya kita berhadapan dengan musuh yang cukup berbahaya. Kalo kita salah langkah. Kita bisa tewas seketika." Kataku sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"terus kita harus gimana?"tanya sakura sambil tertunduk lesu membalikan pertanyaan ku tadi.

"Tunggu maksud lo apa?"

"apa kita harus memeletnya?" usulku kemudian, mengabaikan pertanyaan sakura. Sakura melotot padaku.

"kau gila naruto! gue tau tau lo bego, tapi gua gak percaya lo masih percaya hal-hal mistis begituan. Oh yang benar saja, bahkan kita gak tau siapa 'mereka' disini!" duh dia mengomel.

Aku mengerang jengkel. "tapi lee-senpai orang baik! Seandainya bisa, kita harus balas dendam, sakura!" kataku berapi-api.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum menarikku duduk. Eh? Sejak kapan aku naik kursi begini? _Shit._ Para pelanggan lain menatapku dengan aneh. Memalukan!

"yah, mungkin. Lagipula lo terlalu berlebihan naruto, bukankah lebih baik kita melihat kondisi lee-senpai dulu daripada memikirkan balas dendam." Kata sahabatku itu. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"hemm.. Lo bener juga sih, sakura. Tapi gimana cara kita tau mengenai kondisi lee-senpai sekarang?" tanya ku bingung. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"lo enggak perlu khawatir naruto. Karena berita ini sudah menyebar, ayame bilang ke gue korban dibawa ke rumah sakit distrik kota" ucap sakura dengan raut gembira.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku heran, lalu dengan wajah sedikit curiga aku menatapnya. Sakura melihatku bingung.

"apa?" kata sakura jengkel dengan tatapanku. Tapi aku tetap tidak melunturkan seringai menyebalkan di bibir seksiku.

"ah tidak. Aku hanya bingung kau tau~" kataku bermain-main. Kali ini sengaja pakai 'aku-kamu'

"—lo kan dulu gak pernah peduli sama lee-senpai. Apalagi waktu dia sering nembak lo tuh, kan lo selalu nolak dia mentah-mentah. Tapi kenapa tadi lo seneng banget sakura? Atau jangan-jangan—" aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku, Lalu Kuturun-naikan alis kanan mataku, "—lo udah mulai suka yah sama dia? lee-senpai? Ciyeee~ciyeee~" ucap ku menggodanya. Kulihat dia bersemu merah.

Dia meraung sebal. "apaan sih, naruto! Gua Cuma peduli karena kasihan tau."

"DAN GUE GAK SUKA SAMA DIA!" teriak sakura dengan muka semakin merah. Aku cuma menutup kedua telingaku takut teriakan sakura membuat kupingku conge-an.

"yah kan siapa tau lu udah mulai jatuh cintrong sama kating kita itu. Secara~ kan lee-senpai baik dan ramah banget. Dia juga kan perhatian loh sama lo sakura. Jadi hati lu jadi luluh deh akhirnya, _and_ —mungkin ini saat nya lo ngebales perasaan dia setelah bertahun-tahun penderitaanya." ucapku mendramatisir, masih menggoda. Sakura siap-siap ingin memukul kepalaku lagi kalau saja aku tidak gesit dan berkata cepat.

"a-ah, sudah jam segini! gue harus mengangkat cucian gue nih di kosan. b-bye, sakura!"

"tunggu, AWAS KAU BLONDE!" raung nya menggelegar dengan wajah menyeramkan. Aku buru-buru kabur takut terkena amukannya. A-ah, naruto, kau bahkan lupa dengan es teh pesanamu. _Shit_!

' _sial!_ Ini semua gara-gara UCHIHA!'

.

 **FLASBACK: OFF.**

 _._

..Dan begitulah ceritanya.

Setelah itu aku terus memikirkan kata sakura. Tentang para Uchiha. Apa benar mereka yang membully lee-senpai? Tapi kenapa ya?

Iss! Uchiha membuat kepalaku pusing.

Lagi-lagi aku membuka facebook demi sedikit mengobati kebosanan, karena malas aku mengscroll terus mouse ku tak tentu arah. Sampai tanpa sengaja aku mengklik sebuah postingan video yang membuat ku melotot tidak percaya.!

Itu anak-anak universitas kami kan? O_O Eh apa itu anak SMA Konoha? Sekolah super elit yang terkenal itu? Tunggu dulu—A-apa sih yang mereka lakukan? Video—Apa itu TAWURAN?! Itu benar-benar tawuran LOH! Tapi mereka kan udah GEDE! Aku memang sering dengar tawuran anak SMA Konoha, Tapi Ini pertama kalinya aku liat secara langsung(walaupun lewat video). Astaga—apa-apaan video ini? itu di tempat kami! Itu anak semester 1 dan anak SMA Konoha. APA YANG MEREKA PIKIRKAN SIH?! Siapa yang memposting sesuatu seperti ini?

Menelan ludah, aku buru-buru mengsms Sakura. ' _Mengerikan'._ —kataku dalam hati. aku melihat ada beberapa dari mereka membawa benda tajam.

.

Lalu Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, Di bawah video itu tertulis..

.

.

 _ **Fuck YOU!**_

 _ **Kalian jangan macam-macam kakak**_

 _ **Kami adik-adik yang manis mengawasi kalian ^^**_

 _ **Ayo bersenang-senang~**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati video nya~~**_

 _ **Fuck DAMN YOU! B * TCH**_

 _ **FROM: Sasuke THEONIXS**_

.

Aku menelan ludah ku lagi dan melotot tidak percaya.

Apa dia sedang menantang kami? Sungguh? Bukankah Anak bernama sasuke ini terlalu berani? Yang ditantang ini anak kuliahan loh. (O_O^) ah aku bisa lihat si anak bernama sasuke itu juga salah satu yang ada didalam video itu. Anak itu—benar-benar gila dan mengerikan. Bagaimana—dia dengan tangan kosong membabat habis dua orang anak universitas kami dan seorang senior. Lalu salah satunya dibanting mencoba mencekik sedangkan lawannya yang dua lagi mencoba kabur. Dia tidak sendiri, ada beberapa orang temannya yang membantu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, terlalu buram. Tapi yang aku yakin anak-anak ini benar-benar suka berkelahi.

Tapi Anak-anak SMA konoha memangnya suka tawuran ya? Yang isinya Anak-anak orang kaya itu? Yang katanya bapak-ibunya presedir dan orang-orang terhormat. benar nih? Ataukah mereka ini Cuma bocah berandalan liar yang labil dan suka mencari kerusuhan.

.

Aku-entah kenapa aku menjadi agak emosi dengan si cunguk ini. Bisa-bisanya anak SMA menantang senior nya yang jelas-jelas anak kuliahan?! Dia juga berani mengatai kami loh! HEY—dia mau mati rupanya. Dia bisa mati jika anak-anak tingkat 3 tahu hal ini. Aissh.. anak ini benar-benar.. –_–"

Yang aku heran kenapa banyak sekali tanggapan komentar yang ku yakin anak semester 1 dan anak-anak perempuan konoha yang menyukai postingan ini bahkan memuji dirinya?! Apa orang yang membuat ini segitu kerennya sampai mereka gak sadar kalau ini yang sedang ditantang siapa. Dasar bocah-bocah kurang ajar!

.

Usil. Aku mempunyai sebuah ide _gila_.

Untung facebook ku pakai nama samaran (facebook ku ada 2 sebenarnya)

.

Aku pun menulis komentar dibawah tulisan nya itu.

.

 **Bluesky_shappire:**

 **Hey, kau bisa mati loh. Anak-anak tempat kami benar-benar MENYERAMKAN. :)**

.

Sedikit takut sebenarnya. Aku tidak tau banyak tentang anak-anak SMA konoha. Tapi Kupikir komentar ku tidak akan langsung direspon. Karena dari waktu postingan nya terlalu lama dari waktu komentar ku. Dan lihat..? huh, mungkin orang ini takut. Karena akhirnya ada yang berani berkata begitu(itu jelas aku) padanya. Hahaha, entah mengapa aku tertawa –_–"

"mungkin anak ini Cuma iseng" kataku berasumsi.

.

Plik! Tiba-tiba Ada obrolan masuk di sebelah kanan. Padahal niatnya baru mau nyeduh pop mie nih.. =_=

.

Ku lihat pesannya, ternyata dari si cunguk tadi..

Eh, apa dia ganti profil? Hem wajahnya lumayan sih. Tapi entah kenapa wajahnya aku pernah liat dimana yah..? –_–a

.

 **Sasuke_TheOnixs:** _hey, kau pikir kau hebat?_

 _._

Apa-apaan orang ini. Kasar sekali.

.

 **BlueSky _Shappire:** _apa maksudmu? Setidaknya aku lebih baik darimu cunguk._

 _._

Kesal sih. Masa bodo sama sopan santun. Toh si sasuke ini juga sama.

.

 **Sasuke_TheOnixs:** _cunguk? Apa itu hinaan. Haha hem kau menarik. kau tau siapa aku?_

 _._

Kenapa aku harus tau siapa dia coba–_–"

.

 **BlueSky _Shappire:** _yah yah, kau si cunguk pengganggu bukan? Yang hanya tau cara berkelahi dan membuat rusuh. Enyahlah kau cunguk~_

 **Sasuke_TheOnixs:** _wohoo~ kau kasar sekali baby. Kau laki-laki atau wanita? Kuharap bukan karena jika tidak, kau akan habis ditangan ku manis~~ ^^_

 _._

Ku rasa aku mual. Menjijikkan! Aku yakin wajahku sekarang memerah menahan malu dan kesal. siapa sih Sasuke ini?!

.

 **BlueSky _Shappire:** _Oh Ya? Memangnya apa yang bisa di lakukan si cunguk ini hm? Dan aku laki-laki atau perempuan bukan urusanmu! Brengsek!_

 _._

yang terakhir itu, aku mengetiknya sepenuh hati. -_-

Dan jawaban setelah nya akan kusesali seumur hidup ku.

.

 **Sasuke_TheOnixs:** _mungkin.. membuatmu mengerang di bawah ku?_

.

THE FUCK! Menjijikan! Orang gila macam apa yang sedang kuladeni ini Tuhan? aku ingin muntah =_=; Apa aku menyesalinya? Tidak! Sudah terlanjur. Aku tidak akan kalah sama si-cunguk-yang-bahkan-wajahnya-pun-ku-tak-tahu ini! Dan apa-apaan gaya rambutnya itu? bhahahaha

Awas yah kau cungukkkkk

.

 **BlueSky _Shappire:** _oh ohh... menakutkan. Seperti kau bisa menangkapku saja, teme. hahaha. Lihat gaya rambutmu itu bodoh, dasar pantat ayam! Wkwk wk :D_

 **Sasuke_TheOnixs:** _apa itu tantangan?_

 **BlueSky _Shappire:** _Boleh ku Jawab 'ya'? :)_

 _._

Selang beberapa menit.

.

.

 **Sasuke_TheOnixs:** _ **DEAL.**_

 **Sasuke_TheOnixs:** _Aku akan menangkapmu honey~ ^^_

 _._

 **Sasuke_TheOnixs:** _AYO BERSENANG-SENANG~~_

 _._

 _._

Plipp-

APA?

Eh baterai laptop ku ternyata mati— _alias_ loww. –_–"

Malas ah, aku mengecasnya pulang kuliah saja lah. Lalu aku tengok jam dinding, ternyata sudah jam 12 siang lebih baik aku berangkat, karena perjalanan dari sini ke kampus membutuhkan waktu 30 menit(jika aku tidak ingin kena omel sakura jika terlambat).

* * *

.

.

"sakura!" teriakku memanggil nama sahabat ku sebelum dia memasuki kelas.

"oh, naruto. Tumben elu gak telat." Ujar nya ketus. Sebenarnya dia masih agak kesal kejadian kemarin di warung.

"hehehe, yah mau aja." Aku hanya cengengesan gak jelas sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Lalu Tiba-tiba..

" **NA-RU-TO~"** suara bisikan bak kuntilanak itu sangat dekat di telingaku. Membuatku merinding dan spontan berteriak kaget. dan saat kutahu siapa pelakunya.. MATSURI. Kujitak saja kepalanya! Menyebalkan!

"aduh naru! Sakit tau. Kau ini galak sekali sih. Lama-lama makin mirip mami sakura nih" ujar matsuri cemberut. Kulihat sakura hanya melotot gak terima dipanggil 'mami' dan 'galak'.

"mami-mami endas mu emang sejak kapan gue lahirin elo" sembur sakura galak.

"hihihi ya ampun _girls_ , gue kan Cuma bercanda." Dia malah cekikikan. _Dasar nenek kunti._

"tapi jantung gue hampir copot tau. Nyebelin banget sih lu" kata ku kesal, ku tarik pipinya.

"adow adow, ampun naruuu. Sakuraaa heelp" ringis nya kesakitan. Tapi Sakura malah pura-pura gak kenal. =_=' Kasihan, kulepaskan cubitanku.

"Kalian jahat ~" (T_T) katanya _lebay_ .

"eh kalian udah liat beritanya?" tanya matsuri tiba-tiba. Tapi aku cukup mengerti maksud pertanyaan dia.

"tentang pembullyan Lee-senpai atau tawuran anak kampus kita sama sekolah konoha?" kataku dengan wajah datar.

"Dua-duanya naru" tanggapan sakura sama datarnya. Matsuri sweatdrop.

hehe, sakura melirik sinis padaku, aku tertawa gugup. Pasti gara-gara kejadian kemarin. =_=^

"heee jadi kalian udah tau? Gue pikir belom." Matsuri sepertinya kaget jika aku dan sakura tahu terlebih dahulu. Aku dan sakura hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"hhhh yah, kemarin gue juga sudah menengok lee-senpai bahkan enggak sengaja bertemu ibunya. Dan gue ngerasa mau nangis.. waktu itu ibu nya menangis histeris" aku tau apa yang dirasakan matsuri. Ini berat baginya. Apalagi yang kami tau selama ini lee-senpai merupakan sosok idola dan kakak bagi matsuri. Aku hanya bisa memeluk nya saat tau bahu mungil matsuri bergetar. Sakura pun terlihat sedang menahan emosinya..

sedih. Bagaimanapun ibu senpai pasti sedih melihat anak tersayangnya jadi korban bully. lee-senpai orang baik, Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan ibunya saat ini..

ah, aku punya ide bagus.

"bagaimana jika pulang nanti kita menjenguk lee-senpai bareng?" usul ku

"Mau gak sakura ~?" sakura menjawab dengan antusias meskipun dengan delikan mengancam. Aku tau dia juga mencoba menghibur matsuri (sebenarnya aku ingin menggoda dia lagi -v-)a Dan saat ku lihat matsuri berujar "hu'um" lalu meloncat dan berteriak YEAHH dengan girang aku dan sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Haha Dasar matsuri dan tingkah labilnya ^^"

.

.

.

"ngomong-ngomong naruto."

"hem?" sahut ku sambil menguap. Ku rasa aku masih mengantuk –_–"

"lo.. udah ngerjain PR dari oro-sensei kan?" sakura _sialan._

.

.

.

.

( "OAO)

"ASTAGA, GUE LUPAAA PR !"

* * *

.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat dan bermata hitam sekelam malam. Wajahnya yang tampan selalu menjadi pujaan dan pujian bagi para kaum hawa. Dia bukan orang yang biasanya dilirik sekali lewat saja. banyak lelaki yang iri dengan segala kesempurnaan fisik dan latar belakang yang dimilikinya. Walaupun wajahnya selalu dingin dan sedatar papan triplek, serta perilaku nya yang brengsek dan bajingan sekalipun nyatanya itu tidak mengurangi jumlah para penggemarnya di sekolah maupun di luar Konoha. Uchiha sasuke, pemimpin Geng terkenal konoha, salah satu 4 big star andalan SMA Konoha selalu memegang dua prinsip yaitu: perkataannya adalah _mutlak._ dan tindakannya adalah benar, tidak ada yang boleh berani menentang dan tidak ada yang berani melawan. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang berani menentang dirinya, kecuali orang itu ingin menyerahkan nyawanya. Dia yang terkuat, dia dominan, dan dia selalu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan.

Hozuki Suigetsu, anak buah sekaligus salah satu sahabat si raven. Suigetsu salah satu pengikut setia sasuke. Setiap hari bertemu dan bergaul dengan si raven dia tahu bagaimana watak dan kebiasaannya luar dan dalam. yang dia tahu adalah bahwa sasuke itu suka mendominasi, sasuke itu suka berkelahi, sasuke suka tantangan, sasuke suka wanita-wanita seksi. sasuke itu suka tomat, sasuke suka motor kesayangannya, sasuke suka ketenangan, sasuke tidak suka digangu tapi sasuke suka ditantang, sasuke itu suka membuat lawannya menangis dan memohon ampun, tapi yang paling pasti.. Sasuke itu brengsek.

 _dan semua orang tahu hal itu._

Semua warga SMA Konohagakuen tahu hal itu. Dan para guru juga begitu. Tapi toh, siapa coba yang berani keberatan? Kalaupun ada, pastilah orang bodoh yang meminta dirinya dikirim cepat ke kuburan. _sasuke tidak pernah bermain-bermain dengan kekuasaannya._ terakhir kali ada orang yang berani menentang dirinya, si raven mengirim orang itu ke rumah sakit dan mengalami koma. jadi mereka—semua orang harus mengakui kekuasaannya.

.

tapi hari ini beda, dan dia tidak tahu mengapa. Uchiha sasuke—tertawa mengerikan sejak 30 menit yang lalu, dan itu karena ponsel keluaran terbaru yang kemarin dibeli olehnya, memandangnya seperti orang gila.

seperti psikopat dia terus memandang benda kotak persegi gepeng itu tanpa berkedip, dengan kekehan titisan iblis. dan bagaimana bulu kuduk suigetsu merinding hanya dengan melihat seringai mengerikan pemuda itu. _apa dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?_

ini sudah lama semenjak dia melihat ketuanya seperti itu.

sepertinya kali ini akan ada orang baru yang akan mendekam di rumah sakit—lagi.

suigetsu meringis. kasihan. sang ketua memang bisa benar-benar menakutkan jika sudah diganggu. dan dia harap orang malang manapun itu bisa kabur dari cengkraman sang Uchiha.

.

.

" **Suigetsu.** " setelah sekian lama sang Uchiha membuka suara.

'Gulp' "i-ya, Sasuke?"

"ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" si raven bertanya. ' _Salahkan wajah menyeramkanmu itu bodoh!'_ Batin Suigetsu berteriak.

"err.. kau tau? kau seperti menemukan hal menarik?" suigetsu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Uchiha sasuke. terkekeh mengerikan. DEMI NEPTUNUS! dia tidak mau melihat sasuke dalam mode: devil! sekarang bulu kuduk suigetsu berdisko semua. ' _oh kamisama, kenapa engkau ciptakan iblis tampan macam dia?!'_ hati suigetsu nelangsa.

"Kau tau? Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, lebih menarik dari menghajar orang-orang dungu itu." Sasuke menyeringai. Suigetsu melotot!

"Ikut aku, sui." perintahnya.

"? kemana sasuke?" suigetsu mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

.

" **Menjemput,** _ **My Baby bunny**_ ." katanya sambil terkekeh menyeramkan.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N:** hello~ kembali lagi dengan saya :)

semoga chapter ini tidak menyebalkan. saya menyadari masih banyak kekurangan saya dalam hal tulis menulis. kemarin teman saya bahkan mengomentari gaya tulisan saya yang acak kadut =_=" sebenarnya saya hampir kehilangan ide chapter ini kalo aja saya gak cepet2 inget alur cerita chapter sebelumnya. dan saya gak terlalu yakin mau publish chap ini apa enggak. Y^Y

karena itu mungkin kali ini ada masih ingin memberi kritik dan saran tentang ff ini?

terima kasih. tunggu kelanjutannya yah XD sampai jumpa~

 **kan_nana 13/08/2016 Bandar Lampung.**


	3. The Kiss

**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Sasufemnaru, Itafemkyuu, and other**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance / Drama**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Blend Gender, Gaje, typo dimana-mana,.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OH MY DEAR!**

 **.**

 **.**

chapter 3.

.

.

"Dosen itu hari ini pake baju apa, sakura?"

aku bisik-bisik tetangga dengan sakura disela-sela buku ku. Sakura yang sama-sama nutup wajahnya pakai buku yang sama denganku, Ikutan bisik-bisik tetangga.

"hijau kayaknya, to"

"ih, ganteng gak, sak?" kataku masih bisik-bisik

"gantenggg bangeett to~!" ujar sakura setengah memekik. bego.

' _Uh, Kalo ini gak lagi kbm aja udah gue tempeleng luh'_ —batinku dongkol.

.

 _.._

hari ini pelajaran oro-sensei, dosen killer pelajaran statistika. Biasanya kalo tuh dosen udah masuk, kami sekelas pasti pada diem. Gak berani berkutik deh pokoknya. –_–"

Habisnya tuh dosen kalo memberi tugas gak pernah gak menumpuk, kalau gak tuh dosen nantinya menyuruh kami maju satu-satu,ditambah, pertanyaannya selalu tidak pernah nyambung dengan materi yang diajarkannya.

lagi, kami sekelas yakin kalo orochimaru-sensei itu punya snake-syndrom. Soalnya kalau setiap mengajar pasti ujung-ujungnya dia curhattentang ular peliharan kesayangannya, si manda. =_=^

Pernah ada seseorang dari kami mengomentari tentang kebiasaannya itu, zabuza namanya. Eh, udahnya, gak tau di bawa kemana tuh anak sama oro-sensei. Dan pulang-pulangnya tuh anak udah nangis-nangis kejer sambil teriak-teriak gaje. –_–^

Ngeliat si zabuza yang berbadan besarkaya preman aja jadi begitu, kami sekelas pada trauma, Dan setelah itu gak berani ganggu gugat kebiasaan sensei itu .

.

' _mungkin waktu itu dia dilempar ke kandang manda.'—_ begitulah aku berasumsi.

.

Makanya kalo pelajaran oro-sensei tuh pada hening sekelas. Tapi hari ini beda! ternyata oro-sensei membawa asisten nya, si ganteng, Yahiko-sensei. and—OH MI GOSS! He's so sexyy. Dia Gantengg banget~ ^0^-

Aku sama sakura Cuma kipas-kipas panas ngeliat tubuh berotot milik si jabrik coklat yahiko-sensei yang—hot—sexy sambil ngences. =A= Tapi sayang beribu sayang—pake banget,si anjing herder yang mengawasi (melototin) kami dari si ganteng di depan sana, –_–^ siapalagi lah lagi kalo bukan orochi-hebi-sensei. (Y^Y)

Hiks.. aku sama sakura yang sama-sama ngefans gila sama si asdos baru ganteng—tampan—rupawan itu Cuma bisa sembunyi-sembunyi memandang tuh asdos ganteng lewat celah buku.

Jika oro-sensei tahu maka matilah kami. Apalagi gara-gara sakura tadi si hebi melototin kami terus. =0="

.

 _hiii papi~ naru takuttt..._ T ^ T

.

.

' _semoga kalo ketahuan, sakura aja yang dihukum. amiin_ '—doaku dalam hati. –v–^

.

.

.

.

.

" setelah ini kamu mau kemana, itachi?"

itachi, si mahasiswa populer mendongak menatap orang yang berbicara padanya. dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat penampilan wanita bersurai jingga, mami, namanya—yang diingatnya teman sekelompoknya Statistika—dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

wanita itu berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian super sexy, mami—wanita itu memakai tangtop hitam dipadu dengan cardigan tipis dan rok mini berwarna peach, bahkan orang-orang bisa melihat belahan dadanya tanpa harus berjinjit ataupun menunduk mengintip.

namun sayang sekali sepertinya itachi tidak tergoda sama sekali, walaupun sekarang wanita itu menatap itachi dengan senyum nakal, sungguh, itachi biasa saja.

"mungkin aku akan pulang." itachi menjawab sekenanya.

"eeeh, tidak mau bermain bersama kami..?" wanita bersurai jingga menunjuk rombongan teman-temannya. wajahnya dibuat cemberut sok imut.

"aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan di kantin."

"maaf, aku tidak bisa."

pemuda itu langsung menghentakan kasar tangan wanitaitu yang sekarang malah bergelayut manja di lengannya. bahkan wanita itu tidak malu-malu sengaja menempelkan dadanya ke lengan itachi—dan sungguh, itu membuat itachi risih.

sudah berapa kali dia menolak ajakan wanita-wanita di kelasnya hari ini? bukan sekali-dua kali dia mengalami hal seperti ini—hampir setiap hari.

seberapa banyak dan kerasnya itachi menolak, seberapa banyak dan keras pula wanita-wanita itu bersikekeuh mengejarnya, membuat Itachi terkadang memaki pheromon yang dimilikinya ini.

merepotkan, menjadi populer itu sungguh merepotkan, dan itachi tidak berharap menjadi salah satunya.

"ayolah, pleasee~" wanita itu memasang wajah memohon. itachi menatapnya tajam. "jangan memaksa ku."

meringis takut, akhirnya wanita itu menyerah juga.

"kamu menyebalkan." lalu dia pergi menemui teman-temannya—Yg sedari menatap dari kejauhan.

.

"bagaimana?" salah satu temannya bertanya.

"dia menolakku." kata wanita tadi sambil mengeluh. teman-teman wanitanya tertawa.

"bukankah selalu seperti itu? sudah kubilang kan dia itu aneh." ejek temannya yang berambut merah.

"Diam kau."

"ku dengar dia sudah punya pacar." ucap temannya yang berambut pendek. si wanita berpakaian seksi tadi mendesis menyeramkan.

"jangan ingatkan aku! laki-laki itu saja yang aneh. apa sebegitu cantik pacarnya itu sampai-sampai tidak tergoda oleh tubuh seksi ku ini, apa dia buta?!"

"dia gila!" tambahnya lagi. melihat si surai jingga yang mulai emosi begitu, membuat teman-temannya yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

' _kasihan.'—_ batin mereka kompak.

.

.

sedangkan 'laki-laki' yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka hanya menghela napas mendengar komentar wanita-wanita itu tentang dirinya. mereka tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi itachi bisa mendengar suara bising mereka.

merasa tidak ada yang diperlukan lagi, itachi kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

"merepotkan" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu acuh.

.

.

.

.

"Yo!"

"sedang apa kamu disini, kisame?" tanya itachi mengernyitkan dahinya heran. kisame, pemuda bertambang mirip hiu itu hanya menyeringai membalas pertanyaannya.

"menjemput _my little prince._ " itachi meringis.

"tidak lucu. selera humormu jelek." komentar si rambut raven. dia sedikit terkekeh.

"memang."

"jadi ada apa?"

"aku hanya ingin pulang bareng. oh ya! dei-dei menanyakanmu terus." kisame berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor. wajah itachi berubah dingin. lalu itachi menaikan sebelah alis. "kalian habis beraksi lagi?"

"tidak. hanya 'pertemuan' kecil. lagi pula sekarang sudah tidak seru jika tidak ada kau." kisame berkata acuh. itachi lagi-lagi terkekeh mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. dia lalu berdehem.

"kamu bisa bergabung lagi jika mau."

"tidak mau." itachi tersenyum. "kenapa?" sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengalihkan muka dan menggerutu.

"kau tau alasannya bukan." itachi menghela napas. wajahnya berubah datar. "kisame, kamu tidak harus mengikutiku. aku sudah tidak bisa." berapa kali dia harus menjelaskan pada sahabatnya ini.

"aku tidak bisa 'seperti itu' lagi."

"..."

"kisame—"

"aku tau, aku tau." katanya, sengaja memotong perkataan itachi. lalu kisame mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"tapi bagiku, kau satu-satunya pemimpinku." tekannya.

itachi tersenyum tipis. "terima kasih."

"udah, jangan banyak bacot lagi. mau pulang gak nih? aku ngambil motorku dulu di parkiran."

"dan tolong lain kali ikat wanita mu itu, itachi, kau tau—dia cerewet." tapi itachi mengabaikannnya. lalu kisame berlalu untuk mengambil kendaraannya.

"oke, aku tunggu di depan ya." kisame hanya melambai dari jauh.

.

selepasnya kepergian kisame, itachi menghela napas panjang. "maaf kisame.. aku harus menemukan 'dia' terlebih dahulu—sebelum kembali." katanya dengan pandangan kosong.

lalu kemudian..

.

 **tlilililit tlilililit~** (panggilan masuk)

.

"hallo?"

/ 'Itachi~!" oh dia tau suara ini.

"kenapa?" kata itachi malas. wajahnya berubah gelap.

/ 'hey! kenapa sih suara mu begitu!'kata orang diseberang telepon. itachi bisa mendengar orang itu mengerang jengkel.

"katakan saja, apa mau mu— **deidara.** " itachi yakin saat ini wajahnya tidak mengenakkan untuk dilihat, terbukti dari orang-orang berlalu lalang yang melihatnya takut.

/ '...'

Itachi menggeram. " **DEIDARA** —"

/ '..kenapa kamu sekarang berbeda, **itachi**?'

"..."

/ 'kamu begitu dingin padaku.'

/ 'kenapa..?' _'kumohon—'_ hati itachi merasa sakit mendengar suara wanita itu terdengar pilu.

/ 'hiks..jangan seperti ini, itachi.' _'berhenti—'_ itachi memejamkan mata.

/ 'aku tau kamu belum bisa memaafkanku..'

"..." kini dia mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya.

/ 'tapi aku sudah menjelaskan padamu.. aku masih mencintaimu, chi, aku—'

"—jika tak ada hal yang penting aku tutup telponnya."

/ 'Itachi tu—'

" **Aku sibuk**."

 **tuut tuut tut,**

.

itachi mencoba menetralkan napas yang putus-putus, dadanya kembali terasa sesak. lalu dia memejamkan erat kedua matanya. bergumam lirih "kau tau, ini semua salahmu" benar ini semua salahnya. salah orang itu yang menghancurkan kepercayaannya.

dia—orang itu yang dulu pernah paling dikasihinya,wanita yang dulu paling dicintainya, wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu, wanita yang dulu sangat dia percaya, wanita yang—tapi ternyata malah dengan tega mengkhianatinya. wanita itu, deidara, mengkhianati kepercayaan itachi!

jadi jangan salahkan itachi jika itachi bersikap berbeda. karena tidak ada alasan untuk itachi bersikap seolah baik-baik saja. itachi hanya merasa sakit jika terus bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. salahkan, salahkan orang itu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. walaupun itachi tau sampai kapanpun, dia—tidak akan bisa membenci orang itu, karena itachi sudah berjanji. dan itachi bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janjinya.

walaupun janji itu kini membuatnya sakit dan juga lelah. tapi yang pasti— dia hanya melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

'— _sebagai seseorang yang dikhiananti'_ katanya dalam hati. lalu dia tersenyum miris. dia menatap kosong jalan didepannya.

.ini semua salahmu, dei. ini semua salahmu." bisiknya pilu.

dia hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatap kosong kedepan. tidak menyadari ada _'sesuatu'_ yang sedang bergerak cepat kearahnya.

.

.

"Minggir! minggirrr—AWAS!"

"...?!"

 **Syuttt—**

 **BRAK!**

"Adooww~!"

"iiisssh—!" (dorong)

.

.

 **BRUG! /** pluk. _Kiss._

.

.

"..."

"..."

"eh?"

"..?!"

"WAAAA!"

to be continue..

A/N:halohaa minaa-saan~

sebelumnya saya benar-benar minta maaf karena telah setahun menelantarkan cerita ini, berhubung tahun kemarin benar-benar sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliah, so hampir aja lupa dgn FFN, maaf karna saya baru berani balik ke Ffn lagi. (=A=")v dan benar-benar menyesal saya tidak bisa membalas komentar teman-teman di cahpter sebelumnya.. :'-(

yosh! mungkin kali ini ada masih ingin memberi kritik dan saran tentang ff ini? XD

Terima Kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi~ XD

 **kan_nana 04/08/2017 Bandar Lampung.**


End file.
